


Two universes of Westeros meet on the Wall...

by Harjate



Category: Fringe (TV), Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 03:28:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20382922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harjate/pseuds/Harjate
Summary: Long been thinking about this story, but it is unlikely she will be able to write well."It is believed that our universe is the only one, but it is not. There are an infinite number of them, and in each, there are different versions of us."Walter Bishop (Fringe).I would like to read conditional crossover Faces and Game of Thrones, conditional, in the sense that the situation from the "Fringe", to use in the world of Game of Thrones.





	Two universes of Westeros meet on the Wall...

It's not a full story, it's an idea.   
Don't know if it is good it to register (and will time it), but maybe this idea someone will like.

At some point, it happens something strange (let some of the red priests performing a rite, and he is not as necessary, or on the Wall appears most between two worlds) and opens the passage between the two worlds.   
Worlds may differ as much (there was no Robert Baratheon rebellion, or there was, but it was extinguished quickly) and not very much (changing someone's specific life).   
Importantly, the characters that will participate in this story, understand that they need to cooperate with one another for a great purpose (the salvation of both worlds, the struggle with white khodaky went wrong just like in the series). 

As options: 

Meeting two Daenerys, one has dragons, but no son, the other has a son but no dragons.

Jon Snow grew up as a bastard, and Aegon Jon Targaryen grew up in his father's family.

Meeting Jon Snow killed insane Daenerys with Daenerys from another world, who killed the mad of Jon Snow from their world. 

Meeting Lyanna Stark to Jon snow. She gave birth to a dead son, and Jon Snow who grew up without a mother. 

Jaime is not a Royal guardsman, living a happy life with his wife and children, and Jaime is a Kingslayer. 

In General, everything depends on how your imagination decides.   
Good luck, anyway!


End file.
